Lionfoot
Lionfoot is a golden/sandy tom with green eyes and a fluffy tail. Personality Lionfoot is an anxiety-ridden tom that's prone to self-doubt. Every time he's told wrong, he doesn't object for a long time. He takes a lot of hits without defending himself, only until he finally snaps after getting angry enough. He's a cat that tends to mope about thinks silently rather than talk about it. He's a very nervous tom that gets embarrassed from the littlest things. He's one to constantly think that everyone he talks to is against him, no matter who they are. History Born to Brindlesky, Lionkit was a single kitten with no siblings. That is, until Falconkit came along in the middle of his apprenticeship. Neither of them knew their fathers, nor does he ever become relevant. Lionpaw was close with two apprentices, Rosepaw and Oakpaw. He spent most of his time with them rather than his sickly mother and his runt brother. Soon, Falconkit's whining about the two apprentices turned to blind anger as he murdered them in their sleep. After hearing of it, Lionpaw took Falconkit into the woods, where he abandoned him. Lionpaw became Lionfoot soon after, and his mother passed away. He lived through the Crimson Guild attacks on TreeClan and the burning down of the forest. His brother was found wandering the scorched woods, calling out Lionfoot's apprentice name. A patrol found him and brought Lionfoot to him. They eventually went back to camp and the arrival of the 'kitten' made everyone suspicious. Falconkit was soon reaccepted into the Clan and made into Falconpaw. Falconpaw was clingy, constantly capturing Lionfoot's attention and always objecting when he had to leave. Whenever Falconpaw started to drift, however, Lionfoot was saddened and became gloomy. With Falconpaw slowly leaving him alone, Lionfoot could finally focus on his own life. He started to get close to Thornbreeze, a fellow warrior of his. When Falconpaw noticed, he became immensely jealous. Falconpaw suggested a hunting patrol with him, Lionfoot and Thornbreeze, to which Lionfoot accepted. Falconpaw got the patrol spread out before he attacked Thornbreeze next to the gorge, surprising her and muffling her yowls with the roar of water. Lionfoot, curious of where the rest of the patrol was, stumbled upon them and immediately tackled Falconpaw. After a tense argument between the three, Falconpaw showing his ill-intentions and Lionfoot almost strangling him, they went back to camp. Falconpaw was immediately banished and taken off territory. For the next few moons, Lionfoot would have suspicions about him and even the Clan leader wouldn't exactly trust him. He and Thornbreeze somehow became mates around this time, having a very awkward proposal between them. And soon after, Lionfoot got an apprentice, Turtlepaw. Lionfoot questioned this decision of Aspenstar's immensely but never brought it up to the leader herself. Some moons after, Lionfoot had four children. One of them, Skykit, ended up dying soon after birth. The family mourned immensely and it even prevented Barkkit from being named. He was spontaneously named after he opened his eyes and started to question them. Trivia * He was previously owned by Epicdragonqueen. He is currently roleplayed by Absent Answers. Family Tree Category:TreeClan Cats Category:Warriors